Symphonia of Tales
by The Lone Summoner
Summary: In a twisted world mainly my world begins a story like no other. This world is a world where halfelves are elves, humans are halfelves, and elves are humans. If you are confused then you’ll be even more confused when you’re done reading this story.
1. It's Pink I Think

In a twisted world (mainly my world) begins a story like no other. This world is a world where half-elves are elves, humans are half-elves, and elves are humans. If you are confused then you'll be even more confused when you're done reading this story.

Okay, now for the hard stuff. Raine loves Lloyd, Lloyd loves Kratos, Kratos loves Colette, Colette loves Zelos, Zelos loves Genis, Genis loves Sheena, Sheena loves Regal, Regal loves Raine, and Presea is really confused….. Just like you.

WARNING! In this chapter I will refer to Presea as pink, pink thing, and anything else regarding pink.

Setting: Raine's school

Chapter One: It's Pink…..I Think…

Everyone is sitting in a seat while Regal is fanning Raine and teaching the class. Raine is making bedroom eyes to Lloyd, who is totally freaked out. He tries to ignore her and starts focusing on Kratos. Kratos is horrified that his own son loves him. He tries to focus on Colette, but images of his son in a bathing suit repulsed him. Therefore he couldn't focus on Colette with all his mind. Colette didn't even know Kratos existed and was running her fingers through Zelos' hair. Zelos had hearts in his eyes, but not from Colette running her fingers through his hair, but from Zelos pinching Genis' butt.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Get away from me pervert! My one and only love is Sheena! Genis announced to everyone.

"Shut up Genis! I'm trying to pay attention!" yelled Sheena as she stared at Regal.

"Settle down class! Can't you see my darling Raine needs her rest?" said Regal as he started to massage Raine.

"Ummm….. I have a question…." said some forgotten pinked-haired girl from the back of the room.

Everyone turned around to see who was talking when Lloyd said from nowhere, "I think it's Amy Rose from Sonic!"

Everyone except Raine looked at Lloyd as if he was some reject from the circus.

"Good deduction Lloyd! You are a true genius!" said Raine

"Please! That pink-haired being is an oompa-loompa." replied Zelos

"Really? I thought oompa-loompas were orange and green." said Colette

By now the pink blob was getting very angry when Genis said, "You-you're Alicia's ghost!"

"So…you really don't remember me do you?" asked pink fluff.

"Nope!" everybody said in unison.

"…………I HATE YOU ALL!" said pinkie as she showed her fangs.

"You are an evil creature from hell, therefore I must vanquish you!" Kratos said trying to impress Colette.

"Umm… didn't you have a question?" said Sheena to the pink thing.

"Yes, may I go to the bathroom?" asked pinkness.

By the time pink ink said that, everyone was in love with their love. Regal took Raine's hands and looked deeply into her eyes and said, "You are the love of my life, I would do anything for you…ANYTHING!"

Raine simply stated, "My heart belongs to Lloyd."

Poor Regal started to cry. He then went up to Lloyd and kicked him in… the spot…. you know… where the sun don't shine… Lloyd just went into the fetal position and got up to go to the bathroom and said in the highest voice you can imagine, "Kratos, can you go to the bathroom with me?"

Kratos didn't even know that poor Lloyd had been kicked… there… and was in la la land with the Teletubbies playing with the baby sun and La La, Dipsy, Po, and that other Teletubby…. Okay he wasn't actually playing with them but you know what I mean…right? Well he was really drooling over Colette (like a baby drools over food it can't eat.)

Lloyd sighed and… waddled to the bathroom… yes…he waddled…

As usual, Colette totally ignored Kratos and was squeezing the life out of Zelos. And Zelos said, "Genis! Save me you hunk of man!"

But Zelos sounded so feminine that Genis mistook him for Sheena, so he ran to her with his kendema in hand and shouted to the world, "I'm coming my love!"

Sheena was just staring at Regal with drool seeping out of her mouth, when the unthinkable happened! Genis got in her view of Regal!

"Genis… what are you doing?" Sheena said trying to control her anger.

"You needed me… didn't you?" Genis said.

"All I need is my Regal-poo!"

"B-but…"

"MOVE!"

"Whaaaaa!" Genis cried as he ran to the bathroom.

In the bathroom

"Sh-sheena h-hates me…" Genis said between sobs. But suddenly he heard a familiar but very high voice say, "Don't cry, I just think that you have to approach her differently."

"L-like not in front of Regal?"

"Yeah. Whatever works best."

Genis was wondering who he was talking to and said, "A-are you god?"

"N-never mind that… but keep trying."

"Thank you god! I promise to pray to you more often!" said Genis as he ran out of the bathroom… happy… sorta…

(For those of you who are oblivious to the mysterious voice, it was Lloyd.)

Will Sheena find room in her heart for Genis… probably not…

Next chapter's a soap opera with Kratos and Colette!


	2. Angels in love NOT!

**Sorry I didn't write anything last chapter, I was so tried... I just wanted to go to sleep...****Anyway this is between Kratos and Colette and things will be strange... and if you want to know more about me look on my profile... 'kay?**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Two: Angels in love... NOT!

_Italics _Kratos'thoughts

WARNING: Colette will be extremly bipolar! So just ignore her okay!

Setting: Iselia Forset

"Wow! It's really dark!"Colete said while looking at the night sky.

"Yes, it get dark much faster than-" Kratos was cut off by Colette who said, "I didn't ask for an explanation!"

"I-I apologize..."

They kept walking, then they saw a bee who buzzed over to Colette.

"Aww... What a cute little bee! I... want to... touch you..." Colette said mezmerized by the bee's buzzing.

"Colette! NO!" Kratos yelled as Colette's fnger was a few inches from the bee. He took out his sword and sliced the bee in half.

"Hey! What the hell!" Colette yelled to Kratos. "What did the bee ever do to you!" She picked up the bee's remains and made a make-shift boat and put the remains on it. She carried it to the river and put it in the water. "Be free my little bee!" she cried.

Kratos was stunned, _All that for a bee? I wonder if she'd do that for me?_

Suddenly, Kratos felt something warm slap his face. It was Colette's hand. "What was that for?" Kratos quickly asked.

"For killing Mr. Bee!" Colette replied.

_She named it? _Kratos thought.

"But I'm willing to forgive you if you set up camp, since it's too late to go back to the village." Colette continued.

"Okay!" _I'm going to make her the best campsite ever!_

A few minutes later

"This is the best you can do? Please, a retarded seal can do better than this! Everyone knows that the tent isn't supposed to go infrot of the tree! Even Lloyd knows that!" Colette said to the crying Kratos.

Dirk's house

"Achoo!" sneezed Lloyd. "I had a bad dream that my dad was being yelled at... by Colette! Oh well... It was just a dream...Snore" (Loyd doesn't care about his dad when he is sleepy)

Back to Iselia Forest

Later, Kratos had camp set up to Colette's liking. He even had dinner set up for her, which was a rabbit, and Colette didn't like that. "You are so pathetic! It's a wonder that Anna didn't commit suicide!"

_I feel like killing myself right now, but I will not give up! _Kratos thought (he thinks alot)

"Yummy!" Kratos heard Colette say. Kratos fell back in amazement. "You l-like it?"

"Yup! It's delicious!" Kratos was cherishing those words when he thought yet again, _Now I think I can make my move on her... but is she bipolar? No... she can't be... can she?_

Colette was piging-out on the poor bunny and Kratos was inching his way to her to kiss her when Colette burped in his face. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"N-no problem." _H-how about something smaller..._

They were camped near a river and Kratos was trying to put his arm around her. (Well I'll tell you now it isn't going well.) He was so close when Colette mistook him for thief and threw him in the river. "I'm sorry Kratos!"

"N-no It's okay, I wanted to swim... ha...ha...ah..." said Kratos trying to make an excuse. _Now It's time for the forceful approch!_

"Yawn... I'm going to sleep, goodnight!"

"I'll stay up and watch for monsters... and stuff..."

About an hour later Colette was snoring like you wouldn't believe, and Kratos thought the time was right. He was about to go in the tent when Colette started moaning, "Oh Zelos... what are you doing?...Oh... Zelos... we shouldn't... we shouldn't...Oh..."

_Is Zelos in there!_

"Zelos... Zelos... yes..."

_Okay I'm going to stop this right now!_

Kratos went in the tent and saw there was no Zelos and decided to wake up Colette so he said, "Colette... wake up..."

Immediately Colette opened her eyes and punched Kratos square in the face. "Kratos!" She shouted.

But Kratos was already knocked out on the floor with blood dripping out of his nose. The sun was rising when Kratos finally awoke. "Wh-what happened?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kratos, I... I punched you... It was a reaction... I swear!"

"It's fine..."

"R-really?"

For a moment Kratos was lost in Colette's eyes and then realized that he had to reply. "Y-yes It's fine..." But then he also realized that she truely loves Zelos, considering the way she was dreaming, he knew that she would never love him the way she loves Zelos.

Colette had a questionative face and looked at her stomach when suddenly she burped on Kratos' face, AGAIN!

_Maybe there's hope... some hope_

"S-sorry!"

--------------------------------------------

**Whew! That took me awhile, considering that I'm a slow typer. Anyway please review. I slap those people who don't review and give hugs who do! **


	3. Sheena's Birthday

**Yes it's been a while, so here is something to entertain yourself with...**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Three: Sheena's Birthday

In one more day it would be Sheena's birthday, everyone was preparing, buying gifts, making the cake, practicing how to strip… that's Genis…

The plan for Sheena's Birthday was that everyone would buy gifts and party favors for her and they would have this big cake… where Genis would jump out of and strip for Sheena…

They first wanted Regal to do it but Genis objected and cried until he got what he wanted.

A day had passed and Sheena still didn't know there was a party. Everyone had told her that they would just take her to dinner and have a _small _cake. The cake that they had made her was freakin' huge! The party would be held at the Dinner Theater in Meltokio, a formal affair, only her closest friends.

6:00 was the magic time when they would bring her I and sing happy birthday and all of that crap. The time had come to bring her in.

When Sheena entered everyone was well dressed and there was this huge cake in the center of the room. They all sang happy birthday and confetti and silly string floated around everyone. Sheena looked around and saw that everyone was there except for Genis. She didn't really care for him though.

It was time to cut the cake, Sheena grabbed the knife and music started playing.

"Sheena! Don't cut the cake!" Zelos yelled to her.

It was too late, she had cut the cake and the filling of the cake was strawberryish… if you know what I mean… blood…

"OUCH!" Sheena heard the cake yell.

Genis jumped out of the cake and was bleeding on his shoulder. "Hey, I was supposed to strip for you!" he said holding his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing in my cake!" Sheena slapped Genis and he fell onto the cake.

"Hey, I have an idea for a piñata!" Sheena said with an evil smile…

Later they had tied up Genis and hung him from the ceiling and started beating him up… Well, Sheena was beating her up… and Raine, she was so drunk she could care less about her brother.

**Yes, it was a short drabble... but it's something to tell you that I'm alive... please review! **


End file.
